


Our story

by Worldsinwords



Series: Little Prompt Academia [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, I was exposed so I shall write something, enjoy you rare pair shippers, this ships is severely lacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: A short little story about Hannah and Amanda being gay and following the prompt: They write stories about people like us





	Our story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have been told that there were a lack of Hanamada fics so I came to deliver, this was orginally going to a the prompt drabble collection but I decided to have it be on it's own cause its more than 1.5k words. Also I have a hc that Amanda acts aloof all the time to hide her true/ real feelings so whenever someone calls her out that she is acting a bit different or more serious she deflects it. I hope you enjoy!

"They write stories about people like us y'know?"

It was a careless mention, something that just popped up in Hannah's head as her mind recalled events hours ago. She didn't expect much of an reaction from Amanda, not when in front of her was a horde of enemies followed by a mini boss with a huge pyro weapon, not when the only sounds in the room were the cries of death from the tv screen as well as the concentrated rapid pressing of buttons. Therefore it was only reasonable that she reacted in the way she did when she felt the familiar tickle of Amanda's laughing breath on the hairs of her neck: Slightly jumping in surprise as well as knocking off both the book in her hands and Amanda's controller.

She guessed though that no harm was done considering the way Amanda's arms immediately found themselves curled comfortably around her stomach, trapping her in Amanda's lap in a way that made it impossible to leave (not that she would want to anytime soon). Hannah giggled at the touch, turning her head slightly to look back at Amanda who had the last of her laugh leave the smirk on her lips. Her green eyes focused on her and only her, holding nothing but her usual smugness, pride and soft endearment.

"You're picking up on my phrases babe," Amanda smiled, her words full of sweet tenderness. Hannah blushed at her words, the softness of the delivery tugging on her heartstrings as she leaned back more into Amanda's touch, taking a deep sigh to both relish how gentle Amanda's hugs can be and express her sarcasm.

"I knowwww, it's sooooo terrible," Hannah said, dramatically placing the back of her hand over her forehead, "I no longer say full words all the time, I say things like ain't and crap, hell even Diana noticed it when I saw her today." She laughed, her laughter infecting Amanda too as she held her tighter, resting her head over Hannah's shoulder as she leaned closer before capturing Hannah's laugh with a soft kiss. Hannah immediately reciprocated, smiling as her eyes instinctually close till Amanda breaks it off.

"Is that where you got the whole story thing by the way?" Amanda asked, leaning back to the seat of the couch. "From good old dense queen?"

"She's not that dense," Hannah defended as she settled into a comfortable position on Amanda's lap which turned out to be resting her head on her chest, where she could feel the soft anchoring beat of her heart. She looked up, rolling her eyes at Amanda's raised questioning brow. "Okay, she's not that dense anymore," she corrected as a triumph grin spreaded on Amanda's face. "Anyways Barbara mentioned it when we meet up, she said the same thing to Diana too."

"Oh did she now?" Amanda mused, looking to the screen to watch the final moments of her character's life before the death pop up text covered the screen before looking back at Hannah in her arms and lap. "What kind of stories?" Hannah's eyes narrowed in curiosity as she looked up at Amanda. "What?"

"Usually you make a joke or at least call Barbara one of your many nicknames, what's on your mind?"

"Can't a girl be a curious?" Amanda quickly deflected before wincing at herself, looking away in slight guilt and shame. "Sorry, old habit."

Hannah smiled at her softly, fingers trailing across her arms to her hands, gentle as an angel's wing before intertwining her hands with Amanda's to give them a soft squeeze of reassurance. "I know," she whispered as she lifted the hands to give a soft tender kiss to them both, "I already forgive you."

She watched as Amanda's shoulders slouch a bit from relief as she pulled one of her hands away to rub the back of her neck sheepishly, eyes up to their ceiling as words spilled from her mouth. "So, what I kinda meant was like, cause Spider Barb is like the big secret writer of Nightfall now, she probs know a lot of stories, so I kinda want to know cause I don't know a lot of stories... y'know?"

Hannah giggled at her as she wrapped her arms around Amanda's waist, placing her head over Amanda's chest, once again listening to the rhythmic beat under her. "She said something about how we're like enemies to lovers which is like a common thing people write about, which does make sense since we're really the greatest of friends when we first met."

Amanda snickered at her words, "Yeah no kidding, you were a real snob when we met and continued to be until Princess oblivious started to live up to her namesake with Akko."

Hannah pouted at her, smaking her hand gently along her stomach."Yeah, well you were an ass too, a greater one if you ask me."

"Why do I need to ask when you already know I have a great ass?" Amanda winked. Fire spreaded across Hannah's cheeks as she turned to bury her face against Amanda's chest, her laughter roaring in her ears.

"Shut up," Hannah mumbled, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

"Alright, alright," Amanda said, the last of chuckles leaving her lips before she gently kissed the top of Hannah's head, one of her hands going through her long hair that reached her shoulders. "I won't laugh anymore, you can carry on speaking babe."

"Anyways, she said how our story or stuff similar is cute, like how the good student falls for the rebel," she said quietly, her eyes not leaving Amanda's, a tender smile on her face that Amanda mirrors. "How their dates were nothing but doing fun and stupid things the good student never realised they enjoyed, how the rebel made the student laugh and smile more." Her words got more quieter as they went on to the point where it was nothing but an intimate whisper.

"That sounds more of a Diana and Akko story." Amanda chuckled, causing Hannah to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?"

"Definitely," She nodded in complete absolution, big grin full of self confidence is spread across her face. "And I don't know about you but our story is nothing like the high romantic tension couple of year 2," She joked making Hannah giggle before Amanda leaned in a bit closer causing the tension between to rise a bit. "Our story is better," She smirked, her whispered voice a soft velvet tease as she pulled away.

"What's our story then?" Hannah asked, gulping down the urge to kiss Amanda there and then for being such a tease.

Amanda looked at her, the playful fire in her eyes was gone, it simmered to this small flame, a small flicker of intimate light as she stared at Hannah with so much love and care that it started to melt her heart and the urge to kiss her became more harder to resist, especially when she looked at her like she was a star that makes dreams come true.

"Our story," Amanda began, voice tender as the arms around Hannah's body as she shuffled them closer. "Is about this reckless teenager, a wild girl who never really found a good enough reason to stay on the ground. It's about this girl who annoyed people to get a laugh, just to get some anger out cause she feels so trapped and alone." Hannah opened her mouth to interject but before a single syllable got out, Amanda pressed a finger gently on her lips.

"It's about a girl who got along with someone she once hated just to help a friend, a girl who ended up making more progress with the person than the friend she intended to help. A girl who for once in her life admitted to someone else her worries, her fears, hopes and lack of dreams and never wanted to stop. It's about how she found someone who made her feel like she shouldn't try to keep running to the sky all the time cause someone was waiting for her on the ground."

By now Hannah couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes, even when she tried to hold it all in, Amanda quickly paused her storytelling to wipe the tears away from her cheeks before cupping both of them as she leaned closer where they are just inches apart. "It's girl whose hands were always trying to touch the sky, trying to find at future she knew she wouldn't mind living in."

"Did she find one in the end?" Hannah asked, even though she knew the answer, even though the answer was right in front of her, holding her like she is the most precious thing in the world, looking at her like she was the gate to heaven itself.

"I found you didn't I?"

Hannah didn't hesitate anymore, she moved in to close the distance and was not at all surprised that Amanda met her halfway. Like their first kiss shared together Amanda was soft, gentle in a way that surprised Hannah before and will continue surprising her. She could feel her smile between thier lips, one that spoke volumes of love and happiness, the endearing touch of her hands as one left her cheek to run through the long hair.

What felt like years later, the two finally break apart to breathe, a trail saliva between them as they breath heavy, foreheads leaning against the other as red coloured thier faces.

"I love you," Hannah smiled as she ran her hand through Amanda's hair, pulling it back to that boyish look that made her realise she is the only prince she ever really needed.

Amanda chuckled at her antics as she kissed Hannah's forehead with a beaming smile. "I love you too Mrs O'Neill."


End file.
